


You Are Mine

by garbagefluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagefluff/pseuds/garbagefluff
Summary: Fenris comes to a realization after a reading lesson with Hawke.





	

"I am yours," he would say.

Hawke knew that Fenris took great pleasure in saying the words. He had never been given a choice before. He had always belonged to a master against his will. His life had never really been his own. And now that he was free, he took great pride in allowing himself to choose to whom he belonged. Not psychically as a slave, but spiritually, as a lover.

_I am yours._

It was his answer to most everything.

Hawke would ask him how he was doing. ‘I am yours,’ he would say with a smile, as if it should be obvious that this fact should mean that he is happy.

Hawke would tell him ‘I love you,’ and Fenris would whisper ‘I am yours,’ as if the word love was just not enough.

Hawke would simply greet him and Fenris would look up and say ‘I am yours,’ as if he had all but forgotten the word hello.

It was more than just words to Fenris. It was a promise.

 

Somehow, tonight's reading lesson had dissolved into drinking and laughing. Hawke sprawled out in the armchair as Fenris, happily drunk, wandered around the study while they talked; the book they were working on tossed aside and long forgotten.

Hawke had rarely seen Fenris in such good mood. Before, their relationship had been complicated to say the least. To Fenris, it had felt urgent and forbidden. As if they had stolen something precious and if they allowed themselves to give in to it, it would be taken away in a heartbeat.

This time around, Fenris was different. Killing Danarius had seemed to awaken something in him. Fenris was finally allowing himself to live. To give into his desires. To fully love and be loved.

Fenris leaned over Hawke, a smile creeping across his face. Hawke tilted his head upward and closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. Instead, Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke's neck and climbed clumsily into his lap, pressing his face into Hawke's shoulder. Hawke, pleasantly surprised at the show of affection, wrapped his arms around the elf, and pulled him closer. “You seem unusually happy, tonight.”

And he was. While spinning around the room, imbibing the finest liquor, and enjoying the company of this wonderful man, Fenris had realized something. He was free. Truly free. He was not just allowed to belong, he was allowed to have. He was not only Hawke’s, but Hawke was also his.

He was not a slave.

The chains were fully broken.

And he was unequivocally in love.

“You are mine,” Fenris purred as he pulled Hawke’s lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I might add to this later, but for now, I felt like my trash boyfriends deserved some short and sweet fluff. :)


End file.
